bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam
Sam is a Monkey Hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD. She is unlocked by completing every level in the Wizard Battle adventure on Hard difficulty or higher. Sam is a monkey witch who functions very much like the Wizard Monkey from BTD6, attacking with magic and having a lot of upgrades that cast different spells, but not being able to pop Purple Bloons without some help. She attacks somewhat differently from the Wizard Monkey, though; instead of shooting magic bolts, Sam fires a solid beam of magic energy at Bloons. She costs $550 to place. Statistic Upgrades *Intense Beams ($700): Sam's magic does more damage to Bloons. **Concentrated Beams ($900): Advanced magic does even more damage to Bloons. ***Double Beams ($1100): Sam fires magic beams from both arms. ****Polymorph ($2500): Turns the largest Bloon in range into a harmless Bloon animal! (Requires Level 3) *****Mystic Portal ($1500): Creates a portal that sends Bloons to the start. (Requires Level 5) *Fireball ($350): Sam gains a fireball attack. **Student of Ice ($500?): Sam learns ice magic from Ice King. (Needs Ice King nearby, locked by Student of Fire) **Student of Fire ($500?): Sam learns fire magic from Flame Princess. (Needs Flame Princess nearby, locked by Student of Ice) **Meteor Swarm: Call down a mighty Bloon-popping meteor storm! (Requires Level 7) *Magic Reach ($300): Improved range on all Sam's attacks. **Wizardly Wisdom ($500): Ancient knowledge allows Sam to detect Camo Bloons. ***Forked Lightning ($800): Unleashes lightning to zap many Bloons at once. ****Lightning Storm ($2000): Sam's lightning attack can hit even more Bloons. Star Boost Sam will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base range increased by 2 *4 stars - Base price reduced by $25 *6 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *8 stars - Base range increased by 3 *9 stars - Base price reduced by $75 *10 stars - Additional base attack: Seeking magical bolt Quotes When Placed: *"Wanna see a magic trick?" *"Hey, Bloons! Come out and play! Promise I won't hurt ya." *"Magic and mischief, the perfect combination!" *"What's up, Sai?" (when Sai the Shadow is placed) When Selected: *"Yep?" *"Abraca-blammo!" *"Presto-poppo!" *"Shazam!" *"Abracazam!" *"Haha!" *"Are you trying to get turned into a frog?" (annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Magic!" *"Zap!" *"Bring it!" *"Ice is my thing, sister. Go get your own shtick!"- Ice King when you upgrade her to Student of Ice *"Alright Sam, show them what you got!"- Flame Princess when you upgrade her to Student of Fire When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"Here they come. So big, so stupid and so slow!" When MOAB-Class Bloons Are Popped: *"Awwww, did you pop? Not so big now, huh?" When Bloons Leak: *"Hey, no fair! There are too many of them!" When Activating an Ability: *"It's time to meteor doom!"- when activating Meteor Swarm Tips and tricks Sam is from the towers with the highest range in the game. She's also helpfull on impoppable difficulty when you face ddts or zomgs even! A good idea is to get her the candy wand to make MOAB-class bloons drop a lot money because at late game players need money due to cash starve and because of high range buff polymorph should be good. She's also a good tower when you buy the student of fire spell. It synergises well with ice king's winter weather. Update History 1.6.2 * Base attack now lasts for 10 seconds and increases its damage the longer it stays on a single target Gallery TowerSamPortrait_large.png|Sam Sam Unlock1.png|Sam Unlocked (animation frame 1) Sam Unlock2.png|Sam Unlocked (animation frame 2) Sam6-1.png|Sam Level 6 Part 1 Sam6-2.png|Sam Level 6 Part 2 Sam6-3.png|Sam Level 6 Part 3 IMG_2403.PNG|Sam Level 7 Part 1 IMG_2404.PNG|Sam Level 7 Part 2 IMG_2405.PNG|Sam Level 7 Part 3 IMG_2613.PNG|Sam Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2614.PNG|Sam Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2615.PNG|Sam Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2767.PNG|Sam Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2768.PNG|Sam Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2769.PNG|Sam Level 9 Part 3 B2006592-D379-4B2E-8662-9211F7FD3CD6.png|Polymorphed MOAB 51CA8D30-162B-4826-83EF-BE4F504BEA79.png|Polymorphed BFB C4246634-A0B7-4B84-AC51-4B274929D02B.png|Polymorphed ZOMG 7B8917FB-5C65-48E2-A7F8-3C17028BF3C4.png|Polymorphed DDT Polymorphed BAD(pre-1.0.4 update).jpg|Polymorphed BAD (removed in update 1.0.4) Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes